The Question
by Bananabronygamer
Summary: When Spike gets to stay over at Rarity's he gets the chance to ask her out does he take it? First story so far Flames allowed need to learn from mistakes. Copyright goes to hasbro.
1. Introduction

-Spike's pov

I was standing outside of the tree house because she had more work from Princess Celestia Twilight told me I can do anything I want. I already did everything last time she did this (nearly gotten eaten by those timberwolves). GRRH when Twilight is busy it might take a couple of days till she's finished "sigh" might as well see what the rest of the ponies are up to.

* * *

-Over at appleridge farms

When I got to the farm Applejack looked like she was working again and carrying something heavy

"Hey Applejack." Said Spike

"Hiya sugarcube kinda busy over here." Said Applejack

"Oh do you need any help with that?"

"O' well thanks a lot but I don't need any help."

"Oh ok."

"Sorry I just didn't need any why dontcha try helping Pinkie she needed some help with baking cupcakes again."

"Ok I'll go there right now."

* * *

-Over at sugarcube corner

I walked inside sugarcube corner to see the babies flying and teleporting everywhere and some flour on the floor where was Pinkie? After looking around a bit more I didn't know why but she was running around the kitchen while covered in flour I wonder about her sometimes.

"Umm… Pinkie what's going on" I asked

"Oh hey spike I was just making some cupcakes when the babies woke up" She said in a hurry "ooo the cakes are out and I have no help can you help I need to make these cupcakes for a party soon."

"Sure" I agreed "what should I do first

CUE MONTAGE

"Thanks for the help"

"No problem I'm going to go and see Rarity"

"Okee Dokee Lokee good luck with her"

* * *

- Over at the Carousel Boutique

When I got to Rarity's her store was in a mess with her and sweetie bell was running around trying to clean up. Even running around she looked beautiful.

"Whoa what happened here" I asked

"Oh hello spike how are you" Rarity asked "Now's not a good time we need to get ready"

Sweetie bell walked up to me and said "here let me explain"

* * *

"Sweetie bell be a dear and hand me those ribbons please." Said Rarity

"Ok but now I need to go cook some lunch" said Sweetiebell "Mom & Dad's coming today."

"MOM & DAD ARE COMING TODAY?"Yelled Rarity "I haven't even got the Carousel cleaned up and don't worry dear I'll get lunch up in a bit… no wait don't touch that DON'T.

"CRASH"

"Do you guys need help and can I stay over for lunch?" I asked

"Well of course but what about Twilight dear?" she replied

"She had some work to do so probably a few days" I replied

"Well you're always welcome here Spikey Wikey" she said

At that I swear I saw Sweetie Bell grin at me

"Well what shall I do milady" i asked

"Cleaning up is very much needed now" she said


	2. Author's note

I will be continuing this story now that I had sompony persuade me and well I have an idea now but my other story is still my main story and I will be doing updates in this whenever I can not all the time and no set pattern.

sorry that I change my mind way too often.


	3. finding

**hello this is the first chapter ever since half a year I am so sorry for the wait but here it is I know its short and stupid but hope this will mull you over till I post the next chapter which will be longer again sorry for the wait**

* * *

finding

Rarity's house was in a complete mess as they were all running around with her supplies were being put away. "spiky would you be a dear and take this to basement" rarity had asked spike "sure thing rarity" as he took the heavy box down the stairs to the basement "wow this thing sure is heavy for just a box wonder what's in it" he questioned.

After spike set down the box he put his hand on the lock, but then quickly took it away "no bad spike don't go snooping through rarity's stuff" then he turned around towards the stairs, but as dark as it was he tripped over something hard and it made a loud glass breaking sound "oww what was that" he said as he turned around to pick up a little decorative box with a glass cover or had a glass cover but when he looked inside it was he was very surprised to see that it held a clear water sapphire under it was a note he took it and read it.

"to my dearest spike if you found this then it means you have found out about my feelings I have no idea how you will react but I just hope that you will give me a chance for I have just started noticing my feelings when you nearly destroyed the town all I'm saying is that I love you spike" when spike read the note then read it again he was overcome with joy as he finally found out that the mare he was crushing on has feelings for him then he stopped.

"when should I tell her my feelings back" he wondered "if I tell her now then she would know I was snooping through her stuff" he said as he was putting together the pieces "alright I'm going to ask her after the dinner" he agreed on as rarity called down the stairs "spiky are you alright down there" "huh oh yeah I'm good I just tripped" spike called "well come on up we are nearly finished cleaning the boutique" rarity said

Many moments later

There was a knock at the door, as rarity went to answer it spike went to go sit on the couch since he spent the last 4 hours running around the house. His mind was still on that note he found in the basement "that note couldn't have been at least 5 days ago since the incident was 7 days ago" spike whispered to himself but what was it doing in the basement he wondered "hello rarity how is the boutique doing" he heard a voice "well I might as well get this dinner over with he went downstairs and saw two older ponies sitting at the table and rarity just at the bottom of the stairs "oh well spike I was just about to call you down" rarity said "well I heard your parents come in so I just walked down" spike replied "oh you must be spike rarity talks about you all the time on how you are so nice and how you tend to help around the boutique" rarity's mom said to him "yes you are so kind to our daughter I'm surprised they haven't given you a kindness reward" her father said "well thank you" spike had said as he went to sit down still distracted by the note he found.


End file.
